A shot in the Dark
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: A trained assasin is after our favorite Elf Prince, can Legolas survive such hatred...
1. Chapter 1

A shot in the Dark  
Sirinial

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own LotR... Wait... Nope still don't own LotR. Darn.

* * *

"MAMA!!!!" a child screamed. Gaeth turned toward the sound, eyes falling on a pitifully small child clutching a little doll.

She stood in the middle of a burning village, screaming and crying for her dead mother. No more then two years of age, brown hair and brown eyes, nothing special yet Gaeth sensed there was something in this child, something that called to him.

So he ran toward the tiny trembling toddler and swept her up in his arms, she was so distraught she didn't seem to notice or mind that she didn't know him. She sobbed into his shirt, every now and then hiccupping and calling for her mother. As soon as he got her far enough into the woods to be called 'safety' he gently lifted her face to look at his. She sniffled and her lower lip trembled,

"What is your name little one?" he asked gently. Those beautiful tear filled eyes looked up at him,

"Mirial" she whispered. He took her back into his arms and cradled her against his chest.

"I will take care of you now, Mirial, and together we will make him pay." Mirial did not answer she was asleep, looking down at that sweet innocent face, he felt a plan forming.

"Legolas Greenleaf will pay"...

* * *

(20 years later)

* * *

A black horse and a black rider left the quiet city of Ethring. The rider cloaked in mystery rode past the whispers of the merchants. With her hood drawn up, no one could see Mirial nor recognize her face. She rode past oblivious people, whispering to one another about the curious person.

The big black beast she was riding kept the townsfolk from coming near, as did the sword strapped tightly in the saddle. Her bow and quiver arranged upon her back, and daggers hidden in various places. She was headed for Minas Tirith, and she was going for revenge.

* * *

Arwen woke suddenly, her senses screaming 'danger', she glanced over at her husband, still lost in peaceful dreams. She slid out of bed carefully not wanting to wake him. Arwen, as an Elf, was content in her silk nightgown and wore no slippers for her adventure. She walked right by her robe, lying on a chair and opened the large oak door.

In search of whatever it was that awakened her so rudely from her slumber, she peaked her head around the corner. Arwens long midnight locks drifted behind her as she walked silently down the stone halls, the grace of the Elves clearly shown in her with every noiseless step. Arwen heard a deep voice rumble just around the next corner, her heart raced as she neared it.

With a deep breath, she leapt around the corner, and directly into Faramir. The Steward moaned and opened his eyes, surprised to find the Queen of Gondor sitting on his chest in only her nightclothes. Her ears flushed bright red as she climbed off of him. He wasn't sure if he should say anything at all, but quickly looked away from the Elven lady.

"You startled me my Queen, might I inquire as to why you are up so late in the hour?" he asked, staring at the wall. He was surprised when he heard her light laughter, daring to turn his head he watched as the composed, graceful, beautiful Queen, slid down the wall clutching her stomach and giggling madly.

"My lady?" he asked staring at her stupidly from the floor.

"I thought you were a cave troll or the Haradrim come to kill my husband and I as we slept!" she giggled. Caught up in her mirth Faramir found himself laughing as well.

"Well I assure you Lady Evenstar, I am no cave troll nor the Haradrim, and I certainly have no plans to kill your husband. I was merely getting a snack and a book to ease my restless mind." He said with a soft grin as Arwen rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"I had this awful feeling that something terrible was about to happen. So I got up to investigate, and coincidently 'ran' into you." She laughed again and accepted his hand to help her from the floor, and helped him to gather his books and food.

"Now that you have ascertained that there is no danger, please allow me to escort you back to your chambers." He held out his hand and Arwen gently placed her own in his, she started to laugh again as they started back the way she had come.

"Please, my lady, tell me what is so amusing now?" Faramir asked as she continued to laugh.

"I was just thinking what someone might think if they were to come upon us now, with me dressed the way I am." She laughed anew and Faramir had to agree they were a strange picture.

As they passed the stone window, a small sound could be heard, sounding strangely like a bow being fired. Faramir turned toward the noise,

"Did you hear..."

he started to say, only to realize that Arwen was no longer with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

  


* * *

Aragorn woke, startled by the loud pounding noises coming from his bedroom door. Reaching his fingers, he felt a pang of panic when they did not come into contact with his wife's soft skin.

"Aragorn! You must come quickly! Aragorn the Queen needs you!" Faramir's harsh voice bellowed. Aragorn ripped the door open, his heart pounding wildly.

His wife moaned and cried in the arms of his Steward, her nightgown stained with blood, and arrow sticking from her thigh. Aragorn gave a wild cry as he pulled her from the crying Faramir's grasp.

"Go get the healers, and bring Eowyn as well!" the King shouted, carrying Arwen over and setting her gently on the large bed. Arwen dug her fingers into Aragorn's arm at the searing pain the movement caused,

"Hold on my love, please hold on" Aragorn whispered kissing her forehead, Arwen cried out as he grasped the end of the arrow.

"Arwen, I must pull the arrow out, I need you to bite down on this." He said and handed her a leather belt, he heard a gasp from behind him and Eowyn came running over.

"Eowyn, take Arwen's hands" he said thickly, tears slipped down Arwen's face as she clutched Eowyn's fingers tightly.

"On the count of three" Aragorn said, closing his eyes tightly.

"One"

"Two", Arwen closed her eyes.

"Three" Aragorn pulled with all his might, while Arwen screamed and bit down. The arrow came out easily, blood spurted from the wound. With a gasp Aragorn tossed it aside and pulled the belt from his wife's mouth.

"Naneth! echad ha daro! Naneth!"* she wailed in Sindarin. 

He heard more gasps amidst Arwens cries for her mother, as the healers as well as Legolas arrived.

"Get me something to stop the blood!" he bellowed. Legolas rushed for the bathroom and returned with a soft towel.

"We must stop the flow of blood" Ioreth whispered, taking the cloth from the Elven Prince and approaching the crying Queen. Aragorn ripped Arwen's nightgown so they could better see the wound, the Queen gasped for breath, whimpering like a small elfling.

"Stay with me love" Aragorn whispered to his wife, Arwen moaned and turned her face away. Elessar's face clenched as his Queens hands went limp in Eowyn's.

"Legolas" he hissed in fury. The archer appeared at his side,

"Estel? Is she?" he asked frightened.

"No, she has merely fainted. Legolas, find those responsible and bring them to me." He growled his voice shaking violently. Legolas bowed and quickly left the room, he pitied the person he would be delivering to the King.

When Legolas returned he found Aragorn sitting in the window seat with his back turned on the door. Arwen lay either asleep or unconcious, the moonlight casting shadows about her pale troubled face.

"Legolas. What did you find?" the Kings voice grumbled. With his back turned, he knew Legolas could not see the tears running down his face.

"I did not find those responsible, I did however discover a note addressed to you attached to a tree." Though he could not see Legolas could feel his friends grief. He placed a hand on Arwens cheek, his own anger swelling in his heart.

"She is strong Aragorn, she will survive this" Legolas mused, Aragorn stiffened in his seat.

"I know Greenleaf, I know. Leave the message on the night table there if you please. I would like to be alone for awhile."

Legolas bowed his head and left silently, only when the door closed softly behind the archer did Aragorn turn from the window. Weeping silently to himself, the great King approached the still form of his beloved. He stroked her hair softly for what seemed an eternity, wishing nothing more then for her to wake and laugh at him for petting her like a cat. He caught sight of the paper lying on the nightstand, his anger rekindled he snatched it up and stalked to the fireplace.

  
__

Elessar,

A warning I bring, King of the west. Stay out of my buisness and you may yet keep your pretty wife.

But I warn you Elessar, this is between Legolas Greenleaf and my party alone.

Interfere and the next shot won't miss

The message was not signed, but it didn't matter much anyway. It would have burned with the rest of the letter, when Aragorn threw it in the fire.

  


* * *

  
  
Translations:   
"Naneth! echad ha daro! Naneth!"  
"Mother! make it stop! mother!"  



	3. Chapter 3

Mirial lowered her bow as she heard the cry of her victim. She heard the Queens cries and the Steward shouting for help. With a shake of her head Mirial banished all feelings of guilt and vaulted from the tree she was perched in, she pulled the hood of her cloak up and walked into the shadowy undergrowth of the Queens garden. Stopping a few feet away to quickly attach a note to a tall sapling.

Raumo waited patiently on the other side of the wall. The big black beast barely twitched as she leapt into the saddle. Mirial secured her bow and quiver, settling more comfortably in her seat, she patted the horses black neck. He stamped a fore hoof, tired of standing still, with a chuckle Mirial snapped the reigns. Raumo took off in a trot, ears flicking back and forth.

* * *

The big Clydesdale looked bored as she tied him into the stable. When she turned to get his feed sack he nudged her with his big nose. Off balance as she was, Mirial fell forward into the grain. Raumo whickered and tossed his head, the assassin sat up. Shaking her head she couldn't help but grin at his antics.

"You know, you're supposed to be scary right?" she asked as she handed him a carrot. He blew carrot chunks in her face in reply, with a sigh Mirial fed her horse and headed for the inn.

* * *

Arwen looked up from her book as someone knocked on the door. She grinned beautifully as Legolas peeked his head in.

He approached the grand bed with a smile of his own, and pulled a rose from behind his back.

"How do you fare my lady?" he asked, looking around the room for the King. When he saw no sign of his friend he looked back at Arwen in question. Arwen sighed and sat the rose on the nightstand.

"He is with the Steward looking for some trace of my attacker. He did not sleep much last night I gather?"

Legolas shook his head, recalling the dark mood that had taken the King.

"Can you blame him for being concerned Arwen? You were shot" he said softly, sitting next to her.

"A fact I am well aware of, thank you. I am not allowed to move from this bed. Which has its benefits, as I now have the King as a personal servant." She added mischievously. Legolas laughed at her expression and patted her hand reassuringly.

"Worry not M'lady, you will soon have your independence back I am sure. Speaking of Estel getting some sleep. Lord Faramir asked me to come request that you make his Lordship get some rest this eve."

Arwen raised a dark eyebrow,

"Did he now. Has my Estel been a little short of temper?"

Legolas snickered softly

"Short of temper would be putting it lightly." He giggled and stood from her side.

"I fear I must take my leave of you, though you are probably glad to return to your book. Gimli and I are to search the Queens Gardens. Again."

Arwen smiled gently and nodded her head

"My dear Prince your company is always welcome. I hope you will visit me again."

Legolas bowed and quickly left the room. Arwen seemed fine, that is if you didn't know her that well. Legolas had seen the fear and pain in her eyes, and he silently vowed to make those responsible pay in a most painful manner.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he started for Gimli's room.

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for?"Gimli asked grumpily as he followed Legolas through the trees.

"A clue as to who attacked the Queen" he answered distractedly, digging through the brush. Gimli grunted behind him and knelt next to the Prince to see what he was pawing at.

"Horse tracks" the archer mused "large horse tracks."

He heard a whisper of movement behind him and turned to look. His senses were warning him of danger. Standing up, he peered through the gloom under the trees. Gimli still studying the print hadn't noticed.

"Gimli did you hear anything?" he asked over his shoulder and reaching for the hilt of his dagger.

"Are you jumping at shadows now lad?" Gimli chuckled "It was probably just a squirrel."

Nodding his head Legolas turned back to the track in the dirt. He looked up at the bush above the print and grabbed a piece of black horse hair from amongst the leaves.

"A large _black_ horse" he said twirling the hair between his fingers.

"Come Gimli, we'll go tell Aragorn what we've found."

* * *

Mirial breathed a sigh of relief as the Elf and Dwarf passed beneath the branch she was perched on. Silently she cursed herself for getting so close and not taking the Elf's head.

"Next time" she hissed, watching the archer stop just inside the doorway and take one last look around before disappearing inside. Mirial waited a few seconds before dropping silently to the ground. With a growl she moved back into the brush, she would return to her room at the inn. She would prepare to exact her revenge.

"Tonight, little Prince, tonight we will finally meet. For the first and last time."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to my little sister. Thanks for the inspiration sis._

* * *

Aragorn smiled at the sight before him as he entered his chambers. Arwen was resting peacefully, her book still open and resting in her hands. The firelight cast a warm glow on her features and her lips puckered slightly in a smile.

He approached her slowly, not wanting to wake her, and took the book from her limp hands, mindful of her place. He took the rose from the nightstand and placed it between the pages. He faltered slightly when he glanced at the title, 'The lay of Luthien' glaring up at him. Clearing his head of such gloomy thoughts he turned back to the bed to find Arwen watching him.

"Such a mysterious thing, love" she whispered and held out her hand to him. Taking his rough hand in her smooth one, she pulled her husband to her. Aragorn held her gently, breathing in the scent of her hair. Pulling away he placed his hand on her cheek, running his thumb across the flawless skin.

"But such a beautiful thing as well" he said and kissed her forehead. Leaning back he found she had drifted back to sleep. Smoothing her hair tenderly he stood up to prepare himself for bed.

* * *

Legolas unfortunately was not finding sleep so easy. Rolling over once more he reached his fingers beneath his pillow for the comforting feel of his knife handle.

* * *

Mirial did not even consider sleep, having taken catnaps all day, she felt adrenaline course through her system as she strapped on her fathers sword. She hesitated a moment as she caught a glimpse of her reflection, a picture of beautiful hatred. Pulling the hood up to cover her face once more, she took one last glance and slipped out of her room.

* * *

Raumo whickered when he saw her, stretching his nose out to her, nostrils flaring as he begged for attention. Mirial smiled at her best friend and stroked his neck, he nosed her pockets. She sighed and pushed him away,

"Sorry Raumo, no treat tonight. We have work to do; I need you to behave yourself. Can you do that for me?" she asked quietly. Raumo nodded his great head and blew in her face, Mirial scratched his cheek and went to get his tack.

* * *

Mirial stared up at the balcony above her head, having no knowledge as to whose room she was about to enter she pulled a dagger out. She gave Raumo a last pat and pulled her grappling hook from his saddle bag.

With a soft grunt she tossed it in a smooth arc to land inside the balcony. Pulling the rope taught she began her climb up, hoping she was not in the Dwarfs room.


	5. The long awaited Chapter 5!

* * *

Lorim swept the blankets off his bed and sat up tiredly. A yawn cracked his jaw as he stretched his arms above his head. Scratching his belly he stood up and walked to the balcony. The door slammed closed again, as if blown by the wind, with a sigh the palace guard secured the door and locked it. Turning around he had no time to react as the fist moved out of the darkness and sent his world into black.

* * *

Mirial caught the mans body as it slumped to the floor.

"Ow" she said and shook the hand she had struck him with. Taking pity on the poor guard, she lifted him as best she could and placed him back into his bed.

'You're getting soft' her inner voice chimed in, Mirial waved a dismissive hand and approached the sturdy oak door.

"I'm here for Greenleaf, these guards have done nothing to me to deserve death" she said firmly and eased the door open. Peaking her head out she slipped into the stone corridor. She needed to find the throne room. Looking from left to right, she slipped her dagger back into her sleeve and pursed her lips. 'Was it to the left? Or to the right?' with a shrug she headed to her left.

* * *

Legolas turned again in his sleep, blinking to clear his eyes, he stared blearily up at the ceiling. He just could not sleep, he had a feeling of dread that plagued both his waking world and his dream world. Turning again he closed his eyes and gripped the hilt of his dagger.

* * *

Mirial sighed in disgust as she found herself in another hallway that looked just like the previous one. Having no other choice she continued to follow the path she had taken. Trailing her fingers along the wall, she looked at the portraits hanging from the wall. She turned as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. 'At last!' there just down the hallway was the throne room. Now to the King and Queens quarters and just down from there...

* * *

The assassin paused right in front of _his_ door, suddenly unsure of herself. Burning buildings flashed in her mind, as the memory of her past came up unbidden. With a hiss of anger she reached for the door handle.

The room was pitch black, she heard nothing but could faintly make out the shape of the sleeping Elf. Slipping into the room she closed the door softly behind her. She pulled her fathers blade from it's sheath, and crept slowly toward the oblivious Prince.

She felt her heart race as she stood at the side of his bed, and now heard his soft exhalations. She raised her blade high, and with a sudden motion she brought it down...

* * *

Don't ya just hate cliffhangers? 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Legolas reached foreword and gripped Mirials hands inches before the blade would have sliced his throat. His attacker gasped in surprise, and he pulled hard, dragging the shadowy figure on top of him. Mirial's breath left her as she was pulled roughly against the Elf, Legolas rolled them over and pinned her beneath him.

"A woman?" he asked surprised, Mirial growled in response and somersaulted them off the bed. She straddled his chest and reached for her boot, pulling a long dagger from it. Legolas grabbed her fist, and rolled them again, slamming her hand on the ground till Mirial dropped her dagger. She brought her knee up with a grunt, and he doubled over. She heard shouts and several feet approaching, and quickly leapt up from the floor. Heading for the window she pulled her bow from her back and quickly placed an arrow onto it.

Aragorn came rushing in, Gimli and several guards behind him.

"I warned you Elessar!" she shouted and leapt through the window.

* * *

_Several hours earlier_

Legolas knocked softly on the door to the King and Queens chambers. He heard no sound from the room, and hoped he had not wakened Arwen.

The door opened slowly and Aragorn appeared, he gestured for Legolas to be quiet and to follow him. Nodding the Elf slid into the room, he saw Arwen was sleeping peacefully, he smiled at how content she looked.

Aragorn led him out to the balcony, where they stood in silence for several moments.

"The attacker is after you, Legolas" Aragorn said, staring out at the stars. Legolas turned to him, confused,

"How do you know?"

Aragorn inhaled sharply,

"That's what the letter was about, it said if I told you, they would kill Arwen. I have an idea, however, to catch them."

* * *

Legolas looked at Aragorn from the floor.

"You were correct Aragorn, she is indeed after me" he said as he pulled himself to his feet

"She?" Aragorn and Gimli said together, Legolas nodded and picked up the blade from the floor. He studied it closely hoping for some insight into his attacker.

"Have you ever seen her before?" Gimli asked, walking to the window and looking out. Legolas shook his head, running his finger along the blade

"What did she mean by saying that she had warned you?" he asked handing Aragorn the sword. The King promptly dropped it and raced out the door, the word 'Arwen' falling from his lips.

* * *

Glass shattered and the wind whipped around her as Mirial fell toward the ground. She released her arrow, and felt the rope pull taught in her fingers. She gripped it tightly and swung toward the wall.

Looking up at yet another balcony above her she climbed swiftly and pulled herself over the ledge. A dagger appeared in her hand as she pushed through the soft curtains.

She crossed quickly to the door and locked it, Arwen Undomiel slumbering behind her...

* * *

I _love_ doing that...


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, this chapter was horrible, so I rewrote it. My apologies...

* * *

Mirial watched the Queen as she slept, completely unaware of her presence. Shaking herself she placed the dagger at the Queens chest and covered her victims mouth with her free hand. 

Arwen woke with a start and stared up at the assassin with wide eyes. A tear ran down onto Mirials hand. Electricity seemed to run up Mirials arm as images suddenly flashed in her mind.

_She saw a small dark headed child being held by a stunning silver haired woman. The woman laughed and tossed the child into the air..._

She saw the same woman kiss the child's head and stroke her hair before boarding a gray ship. The child raced into the arms of a brilliant blond woman dressed all in white. She lifted the child and raised one hand in farewell.

She saw the Queen and a much younger looking King standing on a breathtaking hill, covered in flowers. The words "Like my heart" drifting through her mind like a summer breeze.

A small child laughed as the King spun them in circles, the Evenstar hanging around the child's neck.

"Get out of my head" she snapped as she fell back from Arwen, who sat up immediately. Tears still running down her face she held out a hand to the woman who had just tried to kill her.

"Please Mirial, I can help you" she said softly, Mirial gazed at her amazedly.

"How do you know my name?" she whispered.

A sharp pain raced up her leg, she turned her head to find the Stewards wife staring at her. A bow in her hand.

The King came racing into the room, and she soon found herself surrounded by angry guards. Yet Mirial could not break contact with the Elven Queen, she didn't even notice the guard swinging the hilt of his sword at her head. Then her world faded to dark...

* * *

Legolas studied the assassin in her cell, lost in her unconsciousness. She did not look dangerous, if anything she looked frail. He thought of her as a child, a beautiful, angry, confused child. In truth, he found that he never really thought of her as threatening. 

Mirial moaned and winced, rolling on her cot, hands reaching to the bandage on her thigh. The arrow had gone through her leg, ironically an almost exact duplicate of Arwens injury.

"Why am I still alive" Mirial whispered, turning to face him. Hatred swelled in her eyes as she realized who he was. Unperturbed Legolas chose to answer her,

"Lady Arwen, asked that we spare you." His eyes narrowed, he cocked his head to the side.

"You owe her your life" she didn't answer, just stared back at him.

"I don't owe her anything" Mirial finally declared, looking away. Legolas stood from his chair, approaching the table that held her weapons.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked, picking up her sword, slashing with it experimentally. Waves of hot anger coursed from her direction, he turned back to her. She glared at him darkly,

"Don't act so oblivious! That innocent act may work on the others, but I know what you are! You murdered my family and burnt my village to the ground! The truth will come out, Greenleaf, I'll expose you for the murderer you are!" she snarled.

Legolas looked at her, utterly confused, Mirial's gaze simply hardened. Shaking his head he turned back to the blade in his hand.

It was then that he noted the writing on the steel, shining brightly along the edge. One word caught his attention, he nearly dropped the weapon as it all came racing back. In one word,

_Radain_

"It was my fathers" Mirial snarled, Legolas dropped it like it was on fire. Racing out the door, he closed it firmly and slid to the floor. Looking like he'd seen a ghost and gasping like he'd run a mile.

Now it made sense...

* * *

All right, I lied, you don't get to know the whole story yet. Soon, very soon. I didn't like the way the chapter was written before. So I changed it, hope you like it better. I'll try super hard to update soon. 


End file.
